An interesting dance rehearsal
by cassi1234
Summary: Kate Hudson and Lea Michele practice a dance routine and things get interesting. One-Shot These are real people I sadly do not owe. Anyone mentioned in this fic are not mine.


"Okay, let's do this!" said Lea Michele with her usual enthousiasm. Kate Hudson sat down while sitting down on the chair. They were at Lea's appartement. They had to practise a dance number, which involved Rachel giving Cassandra a lap dance. The reason why Rachel was giving Cassandra a lapdance was still unknown, they would get that in the next script. The choreographer, Zack Woodlee, had given them the task to practise the lapdance.

Lea walked over to the radio and started the song ('Buttons' by Pussycat Dolls sung by Kate and Lea) and she started dancing. She place walk seductivly to Kate and stopped behind her. She let her hand travel between Kate's breasts. Kate's breath hitched, but Lea didn't notice a kept dancing. By the end of the numer,

Lea turned around the chair and stradled Kate's hips, with her face inches away from her.

Lea's hips moved to the beat and she brought her face closer so their lips where inches away. It was all part of the routine, but it was still very sexy. Kate never noticed how well Lea could move her hips. Lea turned around and stood up to dance the the whole routine. It ended when Lea straddled Cassandra's hips again.

Lea couldn't deny that she enjoyed giving Kate a lapdance. It was all so intense and she wondered if she was sexy enough. Her hands were around Kate's neck, faces inches from each other staring in each other's eyes. She could help but notice that Kate had pretty blue eyes.

"How was it?"

Lea had asked a question, but Kate had missed it because she was too busy looking in Lea's eyes. They were brown and big and Kate liked them a lot

Lea had asked the question but Kate still didn't reply.

"Kate? Honey?" she questioned. Did she even hear the question? Kate blinked with her eyes and looked at Lea again. "Sorry, what did you ask?"

Lea giggled a bit when she saw that Kate was a bit emberrased, and the giggle sounded very sexy to Kate. "I asked how it was, silly." Lea said and smiled even wider when she heard Kate's response. "It was ... very ... hot. I mean good." Kate was stuttering and struggeling to find her words, wich didn't often happen. Lea always tought it was cute when she did it. Lea decided to play a bit. "So you tought it was hot, huh?" she said in a low voice, smiling sedictivly. Kate, meanwhile, became painfully aware that Lea's womanhood was on hers and the only thing she had to do was rock her hips to pleasure the beautifull brunette on top of her.

Now it was Lea's turn to become aware of their position. She was straddeling Kate's hips and their was only a sweat and a panty between their two cores. Lea had her arms around Kate's neck and her faces were inches away. Something overtook Lea. She leaned forward and placed her lips hesitately on the other woman's lips. Kate was in shock. Not because Lea's lips were on hers, but because she liked it. More then when her husband kissed her. But she wasn't gay. Ooh, fuck it, Kate tought.

She responded to the kiss and started to move her lips with Lea's. Soon they came into a rythm and Kate could feel Lea's tongue tracing her bottom lip to ask for entrance. She granted it happily. Their tongue danced in her mouth while her hands travelled to Lea's shirt and tucked at it. Lea moved away very quickly and practically tore her shirt off, revealing a black bra. Kate looked at it and it was sinking in what she was doing. Lea quickly unclasped her bra and two breasts came out. Lea attacked Kate's lips again and her kisses became hungerly. When she parted to take some air she whisper needingly "touch me, please" She didn't move. Lea whimpered and took one of her hands and guided it from her stomach to her breast. Once on her breast, Kate gave it a little squeeze which earned a moan from Lea. She traced her nipple with her finger. Lea threw her head back in extacy, which gave Kate space to work on Lea's neck. Soon she found Lea's pulse point and sucked it and kissed it. Lea's moans became eager and she started grind her hips into Kate's. Kate stopped all her actions, which earned a frustrated groan from Lea.

"Stop moving your hips. If I want to pleasure you, I do it at my own time. " Kate said. She was enjoying this a bit to much. Lea imediatly stopped moving. It took alot of will power. Kate wasn't someone bad, so she immeadiatley started to suck Lea's nipple. Lea moaned even harder. She was a screamer and Kate loved it.

"Oh god yes. Keep going. Please " Lea needed contact in her core. But she didn't dare to grind her hips into Kate's, scared that she might stop. But she needed it so bad. As if Kate could read her toughts, she trused her hips upwards what stimulated her clit. She gasped. Kate trusted up again, she came into a rytm and Lea was loving it. After a while she said "I need to feel you. " Kate didn't waste any time and she snuck her fingers into Leai's sweats, stopping at the waste band of her underwear asking permission. Lea, on the other hand, had a different idea. She stood up and pulled of her sweats and her already ruined panty's. She stradled Kate's hips again and said "This is so much easier" Kate grinned and kissed her. Meanwhile she let her hands travel southwards. Lea was completely naked now and she was still wearing all of her cloths. Once down she cupped Lea's sex. That earned a gasp and a loud moan. Kate whispered in Lea's ear "you like that?" her voice was a low whisper like she did with all the girls she flirted with. It had a big effect on Lea. Her breathing was starting to become even shallower. She nodded to idicate she liked it. Kate knew she was close, because her eyes were closed in concertration, which was the sexiest thing Kate had ever seen.

"you have permission to grind at own demand. " the sexiest thing happend. Lea's animal instict had taken over and she started to hump Kate's hand like she would die if she didn't. She started to moan very loudly and Kate knew she was coming. "you close?" Lea nodded again, not being able to speak. And again Kate removed her hand from Lea's sex.

Lea groaned frustrated again. She was going to cry if she wasn't ... "Please, please just let me ... " Kate heard Lea's voice crack. She put her hand were she just retreated it and placed a thumb on Lea's clit "Yes. " Kate pushed two fingers into Lea and trusted them in. And started kissing her again. She could feel Lea walls clench around her finger. Lea moaned in her mouth. One final trust and Lea threw her head back in extacy, screaming her name. That was all. Lea rested her head against Kate's shoulder and she was going to fall asleep. She could feel it.

"I'm sorry but I can't ..."

"That's okay. Just go asleep. We will practice another time. I will give the lapdance next time."

Lea smiled weakly before falling asleep.

**This is a one-shot. I hope you liked it. I have a multiple chapter fic of Julyberry on . It's called Private Lesson. Go check it out.**

**Please rate and comment.**


End file.
